


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Panic, Edelgard is too bi for her own good, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Edelgard sits in a cafe with the Professor, quietly wondering if this is a date.





	It's Raining Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> For @angerykacchan. Inspired by this post: https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1183692587456008193
> 
> Yes, the title is inspired by the Undertale track of the same name.

“Isn’t this nice?”

Edelgard finds she cannot answer. She can only continue to sit on her side of the booth, holding her steaming hot mug of Bergamot in her hands, feel the warmth seeping into her exposed fingers.

For her part, the Professor did not seem to mind the silence. She just continues to rest her arm on the table, take sips from her mug, a rare content smile on her face.

Soft, calm music plays over the speakers, the radiator gently rumbles as it helps keep the fall chill from seeping in, the whole dining area is bathed in a warm, orange glow from the late afternoon sun. Around them, the other customers enjoy their own orders, either hanging out for a while before continuing onto their dorms and apartments, or filling their stomachs and fortifying their souls for classes and shifts that might stretch well into the night. Just outside the windows, many more residents and visitors of Garreg Mach walk by.

This was “nice.” Very nice indeed. But there was one niggling, persistent thought in the back of Edelgard’s head that kept her from enjoying this, namely:

“Is this a _date?”_

The Professor did have a habit of regularly inviting students out to afternoon tea. But Edelgard had never once heard of her inviting a student out on the day she finally recovered from a bout of terrible sickness, of everyone else in said student’s social circle willingly bending their own invites and celebrations for the Professor’s benefit, and even going so far as to personally fetch her from her house’s dorm, than agreeing to meet up at the location.

Even if Edelgard was a Hresvelg, the House Head, and a model student beside, it all felt so… deeply personal, and quite possibly _inappropriate._

Edelgard had been thinking it over and over in her brain, trying to find a satisfactory conclusion, but now, she was forced to admit that she simply did not have all the necessary information. And there was only one way she was getting that missing piece of the puzzle.

Edelgard carefully put down her mug. “Professor?”

The Professor immediately looked at her, still calm, but with a curious glint in her eyes, her smile turning into a neutral line.

Edelgard felt all the words she had arranged in her mind rapidly escaping like air leaking from a punctured tire, her lips moving but no sound coming out. She quickly shut her mouth, frantically tried to think of a new way to phrase her question, but they all fell apart as quickly as she could put them together, like she was trying to build a castle out of dry sand.

The Professor frowned, leaned forward and peered at Edelgard, her expression concerned.

Outwards, Edelgard was calm and collected as always, expression and body language betraying nothing. Inside, she was panicking, trying to figure out something, _anything _to say that would keep things from quickly becoming horribly, terribly awkward, before she just ended up blurting out the only words she could manage:

“This _is _nice.”

Byleth blinked. Then she smiled again, leaned back, and took another sip from her tea.

Edelgard let go of the breath she had been holding, swiftly and discretely brought her mug up to her lips with both hands, hoping the bright red of her sweater would camouflage the red spreading through her cheeks.


End file.
